guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NieA7/Build:E/any PvE Unsteady Ground Warder
History * (cur) (last) 18:42, 3 February 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:E/any PvE Unsteady Ground Warder moved to Build talk:E/any PvE Unsteady Ground Warder/Archive 1) * (cur) (last) 20:48, 22 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 19:01, 22 January 2007 Sigm@ (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:34, 22 January 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:44, 21 January 2007 TheDrifter (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 19:46, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 19:45, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 19:32, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:E/any Shockwave Warder moved to Build talk:E/any PvE Unsteady Ground Warder) * (cur) (last) 05:19, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 05:18, 20 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 13:24, 18 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 13:19, 18 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 08:31, 18 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 21:16, 17 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 20:47, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 20:46, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 19:53, 17 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 19:50, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 19:48, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 18:34, 17 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 17:44, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 17:13, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 17:12, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 17:05, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 17:03, 17 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 16:56, 17 January 2007 Zerak-Tul (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 16:49, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 15:03, 17 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 13:38, 17 January 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 13:31, 17 January 2007 Napalm Flame (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 20:45, 4 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 20:28, 4 January 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 19:17, 3 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 11:52, 3 January 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 07:03, 3 January 2007 Dazra (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 05:37, 3 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding) * (cur) (last) 05:34, 3 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:30, 3 January 2007 Entropy (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:22, 3 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:21, 3 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 12:29, 2 January 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:27, 2 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 12:25, 2 January 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 12:09, 2 January 2007 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 12:07, 2 January 2007 NightAngel (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:25, 19 December 2006 Akmdw (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:E/Me Shockwave Warder moved to Build talk:E/any Shockwave Warder: Title was incorrect) * (cur) (last) 20:44, 13 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:25, 13 December 2006 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (?Re Written) * (cur) (last) 05:25, 13 December 2006 Llednar (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 18:22, 9 December 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 15:45, 9 December 2006 Sir On The Edge (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:52, 7 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:30, 23 November 2006 Nog64 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 09:40, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Talk:E/Me Shockwave Warder moved to Build talk:E/Me Shockwave Warder: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 16:26, 14 October 2006 Evil Greven (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 17:54, 19 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:11, 19 September 2006 66.184.215.64 (Talk) Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds Favoured: # It's useful enough in PvE to warrant keeping. It's used in AB with limited success. The main concern with this build is energy managment.--Nog64 19:30, 22 November 2006 (CST) #Yes, it plays its role in PvE. Although I would revise the sections before moving to tested. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:52, 7 December 2006 (CST) #: Hey, what do you know, Rapta DID cross out his own vote. I stand corrected. :) NightAngel 06:52, 3 January 2007 (CST) #::Seriously, stop screwing up my sig. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:17, 3 January 2007 (CST) # Works Fine Sir On The Edge 10:45, 9 December 2006 (CST) # I ran something similar a couple times before remaking my ele. Works Fine, but I would replace the Elite.(and why /me?) --Dazra 02:03, 3 January 2007 (CST) # Its a solid build. Ha, funny pun...--TheDrifter 15:44, 21 January 2007 (CST) #Solid build, nuff said. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:01, 22 January 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #Other than the wards, how do you plan on defending yourself while you get close enough to use shockwave? Isn't this better as an offshoot of the starburster, using assassin skills to pop in and out? Taking at least armor of earth is advisable, or some kind of armor boost. If the plan is to be strictly support, then sandstorm is a better choice as Skuld said. Lastly, this looks too similar to a lot of other builds, only it has a poor elite (for its role) NightAngel 07:07, 2 January 2007 (CST) Should be revoted, this is a completely different build. What a mess NightAngel 20:34, 21 January 2007 (CST) #:Armour of Earth? With all the Grenth around? And wtf in general :p Archive IMO — Skuld 07:09, 2 January 2007 (CST) #:: Dude, Dude, remember i'm ALWAYS talking about PvE, strictly PvE. (I presume you're talking about the Avatar?). And what, it's not like a starburster or a close-range "earthbuster" is such a crazy idea!? Lastly, armor of earth was just an example. NightAngel 07:25, 2 January 2007 (CST) #:::Warden is a HA build. — Skuld 07:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) #::::Skuld, I'd very much like to have telepathic powers and guess where this build is supposed to go, but alas, I have to read the little tag at the end. It said "PvE", so that's how I base my vote :) NightAngel 07:29, 2 January 2007 (CST) #Actually, read the first tested vote. One too many Wards for PvE, Obsidian Flame being your only ranged attack isn't good, since the exhaustion from that and no E-management outside of Earth Attunement dries your energy pool pretty quickly. Plus, if you're looking for a Factions campaign warder, consider Unsteady Ground. It's like Sandstorm, except it works also to a defensive build since it KD's attackers. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:21, 3 January 2007 (CST) #I have to agree with Rapta. It works fine if mobs decide to come and attack you in the wards, however, you'll be needing more offense than just Shockwave and Obsidian Flame. Ward of Stability doesn't really warrant usage as general PvE skill. Staying inside a Ward all the time leaves you vulnerable to AoE damage, and since this build doesn't have another means of defense it's a bit unflexible. Finally...could use more E-management. Entropy 00:30, 3 January 2007 (CST) #^. -Auron 08:38, 17 January 2007 (CST) Discussion Consider dropping the Mantra of Concentration and instead taking Heal Party or Aftershock. The combo with a warrior Shocking a target and the warder Aftershocking the target as part of a balance/unload spike leads to a higher dps then simply using the Obsidian Flame. Reserve the Obsidian Flame for times that ward placement is crucial and you cannot get in range of the called spike target in time. Heal Party spamming along with wards will lead to a greater backline support character than simply warding. - Nalia (19SEP06 1:10pm CST) :Extinguish (lesser so Convert hexes ) is more commonly used as E/Mo — Skuld 13:54, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Tested? dosnt this need another vote?--Coloneh RIP 13:22, 9 December 2006 (CST) Re Written The entire page has been re done, I'm shocked there was no High Quality tag, the descriptions were awful.--Llednar 00:25, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Very nicely done. Thank you. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:44, 13 December 2006 (CST) Proposed Factions+Prophecies Build for Warding How about: It has damage, Wards, E-management, and even the possibility of blinding. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:34, 3 January 2007 (CST) :I think that's what I was using during that 1% of the time when I wasn't nuking. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:37, 3 January 2007 (CST) :: I'm mature enough to admit i'd vote favored for this build (directly above). :) NightAngel 15:28, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Hmm... should I change this page? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:45, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's an okay build suggestion, I'd give you that. I'd rather use Eruption instead of Earthquake, it's damage is on par, deals it over time like Unsteady Ground and probably deals more, plus it gives a 10 second blind. Oh, and exhaustion isn't a problem then either. The 2 5-second damage skills combined would be quite powerful. It may seem like it undermines the point of having Ash Blast, but Eruption's blind lasts for a shorter time duration, even though it can blind multiple enemies at once. Napalm Flame 08:31, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::Put that under variants, it's a fine suggestion. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:45, 21 January 2007 (CST) Earthquake sucks, and I could just be a blinding surge warden with obs flame and do better than that, and that sucks too ¬.¬ — Skuld 10:03, 17 January 2007 (CST) :I do not agree with you. Earthquake does not suck, it is highly effective when used right. And if you think it sucks it may well show that you cannot use it to it's full effect. 'Nuff said. Now please, move your bad attitude, it might affect other users. XD Napalm Flame 11:49, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::No personal attacks, keep it civil, Napalm. Zerak-Tul 11:56, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::'Kay, my bad. I just get sick of attitudes like that. Napalm Flame 12:05, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Prehaps, but i'm not taking it over obsidian flame, gale, draw conditions, convert hexes... — Skuld 12:03, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Suit yourself. I find Obsidian Flame to be almost useless, only doing about 100 damage to one target for the exhaustion... Energy usage for me is not a problem either. And Gale is also very poor, no damage is not good in my opinion. Who needs three seconds of knockdown anyways? All you need is one. Besides, what is better, about 100 AoE damage and knockdown followed up by about 150 damage from Aftershock, or Gale and Obsidian Flame? 'Nuff said again. Also, sorry about earlier. Dnno what I did that for. Napalm Flame 12:12, 17 January 2007 (CST) :No damage? You shut downa monk with gale, and spike with obs flame - armour ignoring damage. Who needs 3 secs of knockdown.. sheesh. Ppl don't bunch up in pvp ¬¬ — Skuld 13:34, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Surprisingly, you are wrong there. Warders, warders and more warders. In HA, I had a battle going where everyone was continuously fighting on one ward circle filled with each side's wards. As you can imagine, I did more than just nibble with my build. Shutting down a monk with gale is a good idea, but it's a waste of 10 less energy for no damage. You could just as easily erupt him, run up to him, quake him and aftershock him, then nibble with stone daggers, or even finish with shockwave if you have the elite space. Works just as well for me, against at least 90% of monks, because they keep healing themselves and neglect teammates, then when it comes to my team racking up their damage the monk tries to revert and miserably fails to heal himself and multiple allies. Yes, whenever I am in HA, I hassle their monks while the rest of my team focuses on 1v1 battles. Works surprisingly well, we have few if not no casualties for most games. Napalm Flame 14:48, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Killing monks with eruption. RIP TOMBS :p Gale monks -> kill with warriors an obs flame — Skuld 14:53, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::::Suppose so, but obs flame is very weak for the exhaustion it causes IMO. It isn't THAT bad, admittently, but I personally prefer group spikes as back casters tend to stick together for safety for some reason. Thinking about it, it's a detrimental tactic, as although it allows for easier killing of assaulters AoE skills can run riot, especially Maelstrom.Napalm Flame 15:46, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Everyone shut up, this is a PvE build. =P No one would use anything other than a Sandstorm Warder for HA or an Air Ele, SF Ele, or a minor variant of existing tested build with a Ward in. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:16, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::Wrong. I go HA with my pvp build and I rip people to shreds. No wards, no SS, no Air, no SF, just plain old ordinary prophecies skills, which I favour over SS builds. I deal the most damage in the whole party and I just own. Hell, I completely own warders, SS users and SF users (Often whole parties almost completely by myself). The only things that catch me out are other full offence Earth Eles (Which makes for an interesting battle) and Water Elementalists with their slowing skills. So... I do just so happen to strongly disagree with you there about your HA builds. Also, as a side note, you just happen to say no-one because most people are unwilling to participate in or immune to change. I suppose what you mentioned would be the rather foolish combinations most people use. And I would also assume you use them too? ::Okay, here's the facts. SS is weak and can easily be avoided, a complete waste of an elite skill which could be used for attunement. Wards don't work well as it requires balling, which gives me a massive advantage. SF is highly spammable but with a sufficient monk I can easily dish out the high hits before they even get me below half hp. Air Eles are just very weak so they can be ignored. Also note- stone daggers is much better than many low energy air skills, for its low energy requirement and high damage (70s with the 2 daggers, for no energy with both attunements. Not bad at all.) Worst thing about it is the lack of armor penetration though. Other than that small downside which makes warriors and paragons difficult to kill, it works. I've noticed something too. This is quite a long comment... Napalm Flame 08:24, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::Wow. How badly can one miss a point? I am not wrong, and you didn't catch a word of anything I said. I stated that for PvP, no one would use Wards with an Earth Ele taking anything other than Sandstorm. Not whether a warder is needed - which the completely wrong point you're bringing up. And please don't go through a talk page to "brag" about how you "rip apart" Warders with specific build. Do that on your talk page. Anyways, please change the focus of the debate to PvE builds - this, I repeat, is not a PvP build. Seriously. Read. Now. Don't waste your time making bad comments on a build stub when you could be posting up example bars like the one above. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:18, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::o rly? why bring a full warden o.O I just put wards on N/Es :D — Skuld 03:31, 18 January 2007 (CST)